The conventional recliners have the function of adjustability of the angle of the back plate, but there has been no height adjustability and the cushion of recliner itself. Further, the conventional recliners are divided into the tension type comprising gear and cam, and the compression type comprising hydraulic device and elastic springs; therefore, its attachment location is limited, while the complicatedness of the structure brought difficult in manufacturing and installation. Further still, the conventional recliners had insufficient durability, gave rise to frequency disorders, generated noise due to their clearance and vibrations, while they brought to the users the feeling of non-elastic rigidity and the feeling of abrupt falling sensation, raising unpleasant feelings and adding to the tiredness of the users.